Sister of Dragons
by Navaka114
Summary: It's not easy being the Sister (whether older or younger) of a Dragon. It can be good, it can be bad, but never easy. But she wouldn't trade it for anything, especially her Past Life... A Series of One-Shots around Chae-Seon struggling to adapt in this new world...and be there for her Brother. Whoever he may be. Fluff and Angst Galore.
1. Chapter 1: Bean Buns

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~1800

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : While I say one-shots, it's very likely that some chapters will be related to one another. Really depends on my mood, inspiration, etc. I write this as self-indulgence fluff and angst, feel free to venture a look…

Also, NO BETA. Again, written for fun, so there may be some grammar errors. Feel free to go Nazi, I appreciate constructive criticism, but flames shall be used to make smores. And, it's been around a decade since I last wrote on Fanfiction. I'll admit, it's kind of nice to be posting something on here, but it's definitely not my priority with work.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Bean Buns~~~~~~**_

 ** _Little Sister of Jae-Ha_**

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Jae-Ha the Ryokuryuu

 **Position** : Precious Little Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 11

 **Her** **Age** : 8

 **Summary:** It's just _Bean Buns_. Admittedly better than what he's used to, but still just _food_. So why…so why is he _crying_?

o0o0o

" _Pssst! Jae-Ha… are you alone?"_

Even though he _knew_ he shouldn't respond, should just pretend to be asleep, or, better yet, convince the owner of that voice to leave, he found himself speaking. "Yes, the coast's clear."

A small head popped into the doorway followed by an equally small body. It was a small girl, with matted green hair that was braided in a simple ponytail. Like everyone else in this forsaken village, she was far thinner than any child her age should be with a pinched expression on her face. However, her expression was not one of disgust towards him, but rather annoyance at his living environment.

"Chae-Seon," He said, a smile growing on his face despite himself— _breaking his only recently lip open once more, but oh well._ "I thought I said not to risk coming here more than once a week?"

He was really too soft on her, should be chasing her out like any of the adults would if they saw her here, but he couldn't help it. When one's only other constant companion in this village was Garou who enjoyed beating his face in when not lamenting their fate as Ryokuryuu, it was hard to not be a bit selfish—especially when it involved the presence of one's delightful and _cute_ little sister.

Chae-Seon glared at him in a way that simultaneously made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as well as make him _gush_ over how adorable she was. He knew that she didn't appreciate him calling her cute all the time, but he couldn't help it. Even if her maturity was off the scales, she was _still_ his precious little sister of eight years of age. While he didn't exactly meet any other children his age— _or anyone else at all—_ he knew that she was quite odd for her age, but it just charmed him all the more.

"I had the chance, I took it," She said with a scowl, as if _he_ was the one being unreasonable and foolish, before reaching behind her and bringing out what looked to be a small wrapped sack. "Now do you want a Bean Bun or not?"

She unwrapped the tiny bundle, revealing two small, but undoubtedly baked pieces of bread filled with red bean paste. His traitorous stomach gurgled despite himself and his hand shook as he tried to restrain his urge to reach out and _grab_ them both. The Ryokuryuu were purposely fed little— _more like starved—_ in order to keep their strength and willpower down, in order to prevent escape.

Of course, Chae-Seon didn't care about such things— _as mind boggling as it was, when their father was…never mind—_ and often snuck him food, often a variety of types. It made him concerned, because he was rather certain that the other villagers didn't have such things— _even while starving two Ryokuryuu, the village had a difficult time supplying food—_ so where could she had gotten it? He knew that his charming little sister had…sticky…fingers, and that was one of the ways she supplied him with extra, but he honestly didn't know where a treat like this could have come from.

As if reading his mind, she scowled— _ah, so adorable yet terrifying—_ once more, jerking the small Bean Buns towards him. "I didn't steal," She said, her lip pursuing in a pout. "I traded it with the merchants for that rabbit I caught."

' _And how did you manage to trade with the merchants with none the wiser?'_ He thought wryly, but decided not to let it go—just this once.

But, still, looking down at the Bean Buns, he found himself struggling still. As said before, the village did not have a steady supply of food. The surrounding farmlands were scarce, and the people too suspicious and fearful at the possible discovery of the Ryokuryuu to venture outwards for trade, so it wasn't surprising.

But there was another matter, a much more _important_ one.

Ever since he discovered that he had a little sister, had _Chae-Seon in his life_ , he had tried to be a good big brother ( _disregarding their first meeting)_. It was hard, being in chains all day, and only seeing her anywhere from once a week to once a month, but he still tried. It would be terrible of him to eat such a treat, one that she had more than earned herself— _he wasn't sure how young children starting hunting, but he thought eight was rather impressive and far harder than she made it seem given the shortage of food in the village—_ and traded for. He didn't know the value of things, so if this was all she got from the trade it would be rather terrible of him too…

" _Jae-Ha_."

He looked up, and found a sorrowful expression on her face. It was then he realized that her palms were on his face, and that he had started trembling. She stroked his forehead, seeming not to mind his dirty scalp— _though he did see her scowl at his bruises, but he tried to ignore that—_ and ran her small fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"It's okay," She murmured into his hair, her touch both frightening— _and wasn't that pretty miserable, he was too used to touch meaning pain that he feared his eight-year-old sister who had always treated him so tenderly—_ and covetous comforting. "I understand, it's okay…"

He huffed out a breath, trying to speak but failing to do so. He was shaking so bad, as if it was the middle of winter and he was wishing that the cold chill of the night was death finally freeing him—

Her fingers firmed their touch, doing that odd thing where it rubbed around his ears, over his cheeks, before trailing up to his forehead. Most of the time, she also pressed kisses wherever she touched, but this time it was evident that she just wanted him to know that she was here and ease him through his panic attack.

' _Such tiny hands,_ ' He thought bitterly. _'Yet they take upon the burden of holding me up. How pathetic I am.'_

Soon, his breathing evened out and he found himself resting his forehead on her small shoulder. There wasn't even enough room for him to lay his full forehead down, that was how small she was. Yet, she still stood strong, making him wonder, sometimes, who the elder sibling in this situation was… He truly was such a worthless big brother…

"Jae-Ha," She spoke, her tone a bit firmer. "Eat."

The next thing he knew, one of the Bean Buns were being pressed to his mouth. The flaky crust was unsurprisingly cold and stiff, probably had been days since it had been cooked, but still held the soft scent of flour and yeast mixed with the red paste and what smelled to be some sort of nut.

Jae-Ha breathed in, the smell hitting him once more, and, with a shaking— _weak—_ jaw, opened his mouth. He felt so ashamed when she pushed it in and he bit down, his fangs entering the bread before securing a piece for him to chew.

The sweet tang of the red bean paste was the first thing to register in his head, then the dry crust of the bread. It was, undoubtedly, superior to anything he had ever eaten before— _his diet was mostly that of raw eggs and bits of rice._ Despite his desire to savor it, found himself chewing faster and faster, the crust breaking apart inside of his mouth as he relished the feeling of having a full-mouth.

He sniffled, the wonderful smell of the bread filling his nostrils once, before realizing that there was some sort of liquid running down his cheeks. He wanted to stop, to compose himself— _what are you doing you idiot, Chae-Seon shouldn't see you like this—_ but found he couldn't control his actions.

Jae-Ha felt tears run down his face, but continued chewing and swallowing the small treat like some sort of pig. Before he knew it, the Bean Bun was gone— _he yearned—_ and he found himself eyeing the second with a sort of _raw need_. He knew that he must have look more inhumane than ever, dirty, bruised, dressed in rags, while greedily eyeing that Bean Bun—but her expression never changed.

Instead, she wordlessly pressed the second Bean Bun to his lips.

Before he could stop himself, he had jerked forward— _like some animal who lived only on impulse—_ and was now chewing the second Bean Bun— _her Bean Bun—_ with such fervor and speed that he feared he would get ill if not for how small the piece of bread was.

Far too soon, he found himself lying backwards against the stone, the metal of his chains _jingling_ as he settled, suddenly feeling exhausted both physically and mentally. That small amount of food was somehow enough to sate him, despite his eleven-year-old and still-growing body. He knew, however, that it was less the food, and more the person who had given it.

He risked a glance at her, deeply ashamed to his core that he had so carelessly eaten up her hard-earned dessert, but, as he expected, there was only a smile on her face.

"Do you feel better?" She asked, as if this was what she had intended all along. It probably was, from what he knew of her. His darling little sister was clever, sneaky in a way beyond her current age, and _never_ got deterred by obstacles in her path. If she did, she wouldn't be here right now. Even after all the punishments and scolding she had received about coming anywhere _near_ here, she still snuck in whenever she had the chance, greeting him with a wide smile— _even if it was hidden behind sorrow too old for her—_ and warm companionship. He knew it had to be something she was born with, to so clearly defy centuries long of traditions and hate to approach him— _blood brother or not; their parents certainly didn't care about such things—_ and found himself amazed as always.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction and wretchedness both grow inside of him, the former getting stronger and eventually overpowering the latter. His sister was truly a stubborn creature, and got upset whenever he tried to deter her, so who was he to try? And if there was no use trying…even if it made him a terrible older brother…how could he _not_ feel so _happy_?

"It was good." He spoke softly, his voice hoarse despite himself.

That smile that appeared on her face as he said that, made all the guilt at eating the Bean Buns, at being such a horrible person, all the more worth it.

That night, when Garou beat him bad enough that he threw up the precious bits of bread that Chae-Seon had snuck him, he still didn't regret it.

o0o0o

 _ **Fluffy and angsty, just like I promised. Tell me what you think! I was going to have Garou in this—besides his little cameo there at the end—but I thought it was a good place to stop. It was somewhat inspired by the short story, A Glass of Milk by Maneul Rojas, as well as my own knowledge with starvation and trauma.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rolling With The Kicks

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~1650

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : I really like how I have Chae-Seon bring so many random games from our world into theirs. Honestly, it wouldn't be hard with a bit of cleverness, so it's a common thing that's going to come up in this series. Not sure if I like the title of this one, but eh.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Rolling With The Kicks~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Kija

 **Position** : Honorable Twin Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 7

 **Her** **Age** : 7

 **Summary:** _Despite what some may believe, Kija's life as the 'Honorable Hakuryuu' wasn't perfection. That type of idolization is just another type of isolation. Good thing Chae-Seon is set things straight._

o0o0o

"Throw it here!"

A group of ten and younger white haired children eagerly tossed a rubber ball back and forward from one another in a typical game of catch. They ran back and forward in the small space between the river and the rest of the houses, content to spend the sunny day playing with one another.

Meanwhile, another seven-year-old child with white hair more beautiful than any other approached them nervously.

"H-Hi guys! Can I play?"

Immediately, the group of children stopped in their game, turning towards the voice. At the sight of who it was, each of them gave a respect bow— _the smile on the seven-year-old boy's face dropped slightly—_ before giving uncertain looks to one another.

Finally, one of the eldest boys there, Jae-Seop, stepped forward with a hesitant look upon his face. "We would be happy to have you play, Hakuryuu-sama" Said Jae-Seop falteringly, before giving a glance toward the Hand of the White Dragon. "But…"

Hakuryuu looked down at his right hand, giving a blush before plastering on a smile towards the other kids. "It's okay!" He said, putting false cheer into his voice. "You're right, I'd just pop the ball anyway…"

Jae-Seop, still obviously hesitant to just dismiss Hakuryuu-sama, opened his mouth once again. "…We can play hide-n-seek, again, if you wish?"

Hakuryuu shook his head, a bit of sadness hidden in his expression. "No, no, it's fine. You guys can—"

"Honestly, the you'd think kids would be more innovative…" Came a young, feminine voice.

All of them looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. Hakuryuu was, naturally, the first to find the speaker, excitement growing on his face as hope inadvertently bloomed in his chest at the sight of the girl sitting upon the roof of one of the houses.

" _Chae-Seon_!"

Said seven-year-old leapt down off the tiled roof— _much to the panic of the adults watching in the nearby vicinity—_ before leisurely walking over to the group of children, the slightest bit of annoyance on her face. Hakuryuu wondered what could be bothering his elder twin sister…

Meanwhile, the other children hurried to bow in the face of the honorable twin of the White Dragon, Chae-Seon, daughter of the previous White Dragon as well. "Chae-Seon-sama!"

"Don't bow," Replied Chae-Seon in greeting. "I was born the same time if not after a lot of you, and if you're worried about blood, _all of us_ are descendants of the First White Dragon. So we should all just respect and get along with one another, instead, right?"

Hakuryuu watched, amazed as always by the things that came out of his sister's mouth. She was honestly so _different_ from the rest of the village, so spectacular and unique in her own way. Honestly, if his right arm wasn't proof, he'd think that _she_ was the chosen one of the people with how she knew so much more than even _Granny_ sometimes…

He knew he wasn't the only one who thought so, given the looks of awe on the other kids face.

"C-Course, Chae-Seon-sama," Answered Jae-Seop, evidently ignoring the sigh coming out of the girl's mouth at the honorific. "What did you require of us?"

"I don't _require_ anything," Emphasized Chae-Seon. "I was just saying that, if you all really want to play together, and not hide n'seek again, I have a game for you."

Excitement immediately built up in the group as childish whispers were exchanged among one another. Hakuryuu felt himself become more and more eager. As said before, his sister was super smart and, what was the word she used… _innovative_! He wasn't quite sure where that word came from, but if Chae-Seon was using it, it definitely was one! She had explained that it was someone who was really good at coming up with new things, and while she said she got some ideas from the adults, that left a lot of the ideas she came up to come from herself!

Chae-Seon seemed to know a bit about everything, but one of the topics that Hakuryuu and the other kids liked the most was when she came up with _games_. She just had _so many_! Everything from ' _board games_ ', where she would have him help her carve out strange looking pictures on boards as well as pieces to play with— _he really enjoyed 'Monopoly' and 'Checkers'—_ , to physical games like _'Hopscotch'_ and ' _Twister'_! She even got the adults to look at her with wonder, whispering about how clever the twin of Hakuryuu-sama was…

"What game are we going to play today, Chae-Seon-sama?" Asked Jae-Seop, obviously sounding eager.

Chae-Seon seemed to put on a pondering expression upon her face— _Hakuryuu almost pouted, he knew that she did that on purpose to keep them in suspense—_ before walking over to Jae-Seop, taking the ball without resistance. With a look of concentration on her face, she dropped it—

- _and began to juggle it with her legs._

All of them looked on with awe as she bounced the ball back and forth from leg to leg. Hakuryuu tried to watch the ball being passed back and forward, but he couldn't help but notice the intense look on his sister's face. He could tell that it wasn't as easy as she was making it look. In fact, she had probably been practicing in secret in order to reveal this to everyone…

After passing the ball back and forth for a moment, she tossed it up with her leg, letting it idle in the air for a split second, before letting it drop to the ground. Then, as fast as a bird, she kicked the ball towards one of the

"The game is called _Soccer_ ," She said nonchalantly, ignoring the awed looks on everyone's faces, walking over to where the ball had gone before dragging her foot in the dirt, obviously drawing a line of sorts from the tree to the water's edge. "You divide into two teams chosen by 'Captains' and kick the ball back and forward from one another. You're not allowed to use your hands unless you are the _Goalie,_ who stands on this line here. The object of the game is to kick the ball pass the enemy team's line, which gets you the point."

She jogged over to the other side of the kids and swiftly drew a matching line, the two lines separated by a decent bit of distance. "The one to the most points wins." She said in conclusion. "That's _Soccer_. I'd call it _Football_ , but that's a game for another time."

There was a moment of silence before excited whispers broke out between the kids once more, each one more eager than the next to play the game and choose teams. They turned to Hakuryuu, fully expecting him to be the 'Captain'.

Hakuryuu, a bit hesitant to be a leader when he didn't really know the game, opened his mouth to agree when Chae-Seon interrupted.

"Jae-Seop, Byeol," Called out Chae-Seon, getting the attention of the eldest boy and eldest girl. "You guys are the Captains, make the teams equal, okay? I'll be on a different team than Kija, here, so you can choose how to divvy us up as you like."

There was a moment of hesitance on two kids features, but it was won out by sheer anticipation and excitement. Before long, the two teams were getting divided up without fail, the two children that Chae-Seon had chosen fell fit to being Captains.

Hakuryuu glanced over at his sister, feeling a moment of doubt. He wasn't sure that he would do well at this game…even if he couldn't pop the ball by using the Hand of the White Dragon God. He was especially nervous that they would be one opposite teams, did she not want to play with him…?

"Calm down." Came her voice, bringing Hakuryuu out of his thoughts. "I did it this way so that they wouldn't fight over who had who. You're obviously worth more than me, but having the person who knows this game is too much to pass up. I was just trying to make it fair."

Relief filled Hakuryuu, a smile dawning on his face as he understood. As always, his sister was one step ahead of him. Sometimes, it was kind of discouraging. He was _Hakuryuu_ , yet he had needed his sister to come up with an entirely new game just so that he could play with the other kids… He knew that she was always watching over him. And as happy as it made him, it made him wonder, sometimes, if she thought he wasn't befitting of his role…

"Kija."

"Hmm?" Asked Hakuryuu, looking over at his sister with a questioning look.

Chae-Seon glanced over at him, giving him a serious look. "You're _Kija_ ," She emphasized. "Before anything else, even being _Hakuryuu_ , no matter what anyone says. If it was just a matter of being the White Dragon, then King Hiryuu would have come a long time ago. Since he hasn't, it means that each of you are supposed to live your own lives before you serve him, so don't forget that, _Kija_."

Kija, awed as always, blushed after a moment before giving an eager nod. While he wasn't so sure about being _Kija_ before he was _Hakuryuu_ , he…he _liked_ the sound of it. After all, Chae-Seon wasn't the twin of the White Dragon, otherwise there would have been twins every time before him, but _his_ twin.

…And he really liked the sound of that.

"Hakuryuu-sama! Chae-Seon-sama!" Called out Jae-Seop, waving over at them as the two teams divided up. "We're ready to start!"

"O-Okay!" Sounded Kija, stuttering slightly, because he was still unsure about how he would do, but confident as long as his sister was nearby. "We're ready!"

o0o0o

 _ **More cute Kija fluff. I wanted to expound a bit that, despite having the easiest, pampered life out of the Four Dragons, it wasn't all sunshine and roses either (not even counting the whole 'can't go near father' and parents dying young). Being the 'honorable Hakuryuu who carries upon him the fate and destiny of two thousand years' is a LOT to put on an impressionable kid. In many ways, Jae-Ha hadn't been wrong about the whole 'brainwashing' thing because Kija in the series is more than happy to sacrifice any and all parts of himself in order to serve Yona. He's his own person, before he is the White Dragon, just like anyone else.**_

 _ **And, I thought it was really depressing that Kija had said that he hadn't heard his birth name being spoken by anyone but Yona. Seriously, it sounded like he didn't have any actual friends, just admiring villagers who isolated him by idolizing him.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Her Brother

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~5000

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : I love Zeno, dearly. He's such a tortured soul—I can't even imagine the suffering he went through… Thus, of course, I _had_ to write about him having a sister! A poor, poor sister who _knows_ the fate of her dear brother… (at least, she _eventually_ , finds out).

Another note, this is BEFORE Zeno met Kaya and a great deal of his psychological trauma from repeated failed attempts of suicide, the death of Hiryuu and the Original Dragons, two thousand years alone…etc. So, he IS different in this fic; not referring in third person, not so falsely happy, more insecure and naïve, and so on.

And, as always, I have no beta, only my sweet but short time, so there may be mistakes and such.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Her Brother~~~~~~**_

 ** _Sister of Zeno_**

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Zeno

 **Position** : Overprotective Older Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 17

 **Her** **Age** : 22

 **Summary:** _She knew that the bond she had with Zeno couldn't possibly compare with that he held with the other Dragons. It still hurt._

o0o0o

Bitterness rose inside of Chae-Seon, but she tried to keep it down as she watched where Zeno was rough-housing with the other three Dragons. Or, rather, one-and-a-half dragons, because Abi was above such things, Shuten was just egging the situation on while dodging attacks, and Guen was just laughing with while seeming to fail to notice Zeno slowly running out of oxygen from beneath his arm.

Everything in her screamed to go over, to _snap_ at them, and check Zeno over for injuries— _injuries she knew she would never find—_ but she restrained herself. She did so because she could see, for all his dramatics and panic, Zeno was smiling brightly and having the time of his life with his brothers. Never _once_ looking over at her—

Something snapped beneath her foot and she distantly wondered what it was, before deciding she didn't care. She spun on her heel, walking away from the training area. She ignored the warm presence of Bean Buns underneath her arm, freshly made at her request by the castle's staff when she had mentioned that she her _baby brother got hungry_ _this time of d_ ay—

Swallowing down her feelings, she walked aimlessly throughout the palace. The servants gave her curious glances— _the tension she was creating in the air no doubt obvious—_ but subsequently left her alone. After all, she was _Lord Ouryuu's_ honorable older sister. She wasn't really special _herself_ , but she was related to the Yellow Dragon by blood so surely there must be something _not worthless_ about her…

She shook her head, trying to banish her thoughts from her head. She knew that some people _did_ think that about her, but also that she had more than earned her place here at the palace. She wasn't the strongest of fighters, but she was more than adept at taking care of herself and her general intelligence wowed those who knew she came from a poverty ridden, war-torn zone. She sat in on the council meetings same as her brother— _not at first, but King Hiryuu…—_ and made meaningful comments both on the battlefield and off. Hiryuu as well as those around him were stunned at her ideas of social reform, economics, and life in general— _helps that she came from a world with about two thousand more years more technology and ideas, even if she only held a few of those ideas—_ and she was glad that she could contribute in some way…but…

 _Zeno_.

Light shone in her eyes and she realized that she had somehow found herself outside once again. The gardens, in particular. She wasn't really surprised, it was a peaceful place filled with flowers and life that felt as different as night from day from the plague-ridden, dead zone that she and Zeno had been forced to grow up in. Being born into this world, she had _immediately_ experienced sensations and pain that hadn't touched her in her previous life and, for all her 'other worldly knowledge', she had been barely scraping by just like anyone else. It was still a miracle that they had survived, in her opinion, and many times she had feared that Zeno would _perish_ before he even had the chance to become the Yellow Dragon—

 _Though, maybe that would have been better—_

She shook her head again, firmly ignoring that trail of thought and all the _pain_ it brought her. She had already accepted that Zeno was the Ouryuu, that there was _nothing_ she could do to stop his—

She huffed, ignoring the finely crafted marble bench to sit at the base of the grand cherry blossom tree right at the center of the garden. It was shaded, with blossoms fallen beside her, and truly the best place for a nap or relaxation…but, no matter how she tried to relax, she found it impossible.

No matter how she tried to get rid of that image from her mind, Chae-Seon just kept on _seeing_ Zeno's smiling face as he played with the other Dragons. Or, rather, she couldn't forget the _jealousy_ that had rose inside of her at the sight.

She knew that was a _bit_ overprotective of her younger brother— _which was ironic given that, out of everyone in the entire kingdom, he was the_ _ **one**_ _person who couldn't be harmed—_ but she honestly felt no remorse over it. She had said before that she had been born into a world of starvation and sickness, surviving to _four_ had been a miracle it of itself. She had been terrified, knowing nothing of the world around her, of why she had been placed inside of this _hell_ of struggle day in and day out—

But…then… _Zeno_ had been born. It was right after her father had died of the plague that Zeno had been born. In all honesty, Zeno probably should have died as well, but _something_ — _and she knew what it was, now—_ had kept him surviving. Kept him living long enough that, even after their mother passed, Chae-Seon was old enough to try scavenging for the two of them.

In those early days, when he had brown hair and no fangs, she hadn't realized that she had been _that_ Zeno. The one from a favored story of hers from long ago… She knew that she lived in Kouka Kingdom and all, but, well, there were like _five_ towns named Buffalo in America so forgive her if she didn't _instantly_ know she was in a world that she only learned about from a _manga_.

Regardless, she had _loved_ her baby brother from the moment that she had first saw him. Fought and did _whatever_ she had to in order to secure his survival. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, at times, because little Zeno claimed to be able to hear the gods and, well, she had no reason to doubt him. The times she did listen to him, it turned out for the better— _or, more often, was a warning that, without, they would have died for sure from such as plague and natural disaster—_ and she found herself content with their little, if rough, life.

Then…one day… _he had disappeared_.

She had panicked, unable to find him _anywhere_. They travelled around a lot— _it was easier than trying to beg for scraps in one place, if more dangerous; it's why she learned how to wield a sword—_ so she thought that maybe he was just around the area. But no matter who she asked, or _where_ she went, he was _nowhere to be found_.

Unable to do anything else, she had fallen to her knees— _screaming to the heavens above._ She _demanded_ for them to bring Zeno back. _Begged_ because, without him, her life had no meaning. She would do _anything_ , would even _die_ , if it meant that she could have him back! So _bring him back from wherever They had taken him—_

Unsurprisingly, the skies didn't answer, leaving her to drown in her sorrow alone.

Though, on further recollection, she thinks they might have.

It was the next morning, waking up from where she had passed out in tears against a tree trunk, that she heard a pair of travelers walk by. They were talking about the current war going on in what would one day become the capital of Kouka, about how the man with red haired, who claimed to be from the heavens, had been betrayed by the nobles and was sentenced for execution. What had been the name he had been calling himself— _Hiryuu_?

Freezing in place, despite knowing that the travelers couldn't possibly see her from this angle, she felt her heart beat frantically in her chest. Whether her memory really was that good, or the gods were assisting her in her recollection, she immediately remembered a tale about an individual with red hair. That person had been a _princess_ , not a man, but her rumored predecessor and found of the _Kouka Kingdom_ _had been_ a _man._

 _A man named Hiryuu._

She wasn't sure if was blind, foolish grasping at hope or her truly falling into delusions over her despair at Zeno's experience, but she started making her way to the heart of the war. She almost didn't survive, had so _many_ close calls, but, through divine intervention she was sure, she barely managed to make it in time for the scheduled execution.

It was then that she saw them, from a distance on the hilltop she had run up for a better view, fighting in the middle of the battlefield. They were tiny blips, but she could accurately see a shade of red, blue, green, and white fighting next to one another. And, not only those colors, but _yellow_.

Despite only remembering her baby brother with the hair color of brown, her heart _thumped_ in her chest at the sight and she found herself carelessly running out into the battlefield towards that _yellow_. Many soldiers, from both sides, tried to stop her, but she was like a woman possessed and skirted out their grasps and dodged their blades. _Nothing_ would stop her from getting to her brother's side, _nothing—_

At least, nothing did, until it _did_.

In retrospect, she really _should_ have been more concerned about what she looked like, running at their little group with a sword in hand and manic expression on her face. That, and the fact that she was somehow dodging all their warriors was sure to be concerning as well. All of _that_ coupled with the fact that she was running at the _King_ — _more like the yellow haired boy standing at his side—_ that they had just _barely_ saved from execution—yeah, she wasn't really surprised when she thought about it.

That she had been targeted _special_ by the Hakuryuuu, Ryokuryuu, and Seiryuu, really _shouldn't_ have been surprised, given her luck thus far.

If it weren't for her instincts cultivated from sleeping with one eye open, she would have _definitely_ lost an arm to the sudden _slash_ of the green-haired man's— _Shuten, her mind supplied unhelpfully—_ spear towards her side.

She dove to the side, and, looking up, saw his surprise that he had just struck at a woman. He had tried to say something, but she responded, on pure adrenaline, by pushing herself up and trying to run past him.

She was, of course, forced to jump back at yet another _slash_ at her body. Only, this time, it wasn't Ryokuryuu's spear, but Hakuryuu's claws. Looking back, it had been more of a _warning_ than a desire to actually rip her apart, because he had held his hands up, obviously confused yet serious at a possible threat towards his King— _again, she had been running to the nearly executed Hiryuu, with a sword, with a crazy look on her face, and dodging everyone…_

The logical side of her told her that she needed to calm down, say _something_ along the lines of sanity so that the Dragons wouldn't cut her down where she stood, and really _was_ going to when she suddenly saw a blade coming towards the blonde head—

She reached towards her sword on the ground, frantic to stop the blade coming at the blonde head, but suddenly felt herself unable to move.

If _two Dragons_ wasn't enough for her pathetic little self, _three Dragons_ evidently was. Because, one moment, she was reaching down for her blade, and the, the next, she was _paralyzed_.

She wasn't sure when she had looked into those beautiful, ethereal golden eyes…but, apparently, she had and it was definitely _Game Over_ now that she had. She couldn't move a muscle, felt her sword fall from her grasp as breathing became more and more difficult as she felt something being _squeezed_ —

She choked, despair filling her if she wondered if this was really the end. She knew that Seiryuu's power was _insanely_ easy to use to kill people instantly. She had done _nothing_ to prove that she wasn't a threat, so she wasn't surprised that Abi was taking her out before she could possibly _become_ one.

 _A small part of her just wanted the blonde to turn around, to_ _ **look**_ _at her._

 _To show her that it really_ _ **was**_ _her baby brother Zeno._

 _To show her that it_ _ **wasn't**_ _her baby brother Zeno._

Because, for all that she _yearned_ to see her brother, she…she didn't want that _Zeno_ to be _her Zeno_. Because _that_ Zeno…if the story truly went the way as she remembered, then _that Zeno_ would go through _unimaginable despair, loneliness, and_ _ **agony**_ _._ She didn't want that life for her baby brother, for her beautiful hearted and compassionate brother who occasionally heard the words of the gods…

She would rather die here, seeing that _that Zeno_ wasn't hers, and that hers was somewhere else _far away_ and with a fate _far better_ than that of the man in front of her…

Just as blackness filled her vision, she saw the blonde man turn around— _the blade at his head being deflected by King Hiryuu, with her none the help in warning him—_ and face her.

Blue eyes met hers, _shocked_ , and she felt despair completely consume her.

' _It really is you…'_ She thought, as she lost consciousness, not hearing _Zeno's_ screams for Seiryuu to _stop_ and _she is my—_

' _Zeno…'_

Returning to the present, Chae-Seon let herself have a bitter smile. That had been the beginning of the end, she supposed, but in many more ways than she could possibly know. Zeno had somehow managed to get Abi to stop choking the ever-living life out of her and rushed to her side just as she collapsed. She had been resuscitated soon after, Zeno was a very persistent brother who _excelled_ at waking her, and the teary reunion that followed was filled with more sorrow than Zeno knew.

She had tried to pretend that nothing was wrong— _that she hadn't confirmed her worst fears, that he was the Zeno who would suffer for thousands of years—_ and berated him for leaving her to go fight in a _war_. He had responded that he really hadn't planned to! It just _happened_ and he was going to go find her _right after_ he saved Hiryuu—

Of course, battlefields are _not_ the place for teary-eyed reunions, so she had sucked up her feelings, lightly smacked her brother for causing her such trouble, stood up, _ignored_ the other Dragons, and started fighting without another word. The Three Dragons had been wary of her, even with Zeno's terrible explanation of who she was, but had undoubtedly agreed that this was _not_ the place for this.

 _If they purposely watched her every time she got near Hiryuu or Zeno, she pretended not to notice._

 _And…thinking back…she supposes that nothing had really changed. The Three Dragons were keeping her from her brother and, unless he makes the effort himself, she will never be able to reach him, no matter how much she_ fights _._

Sighing, she played with one of the cherry blossom petals from the ground, frowning when her fingernail ripped through its fragile skin. Since then, a lot had happened. She obviously wasn't going to leave her brother— _indestructible or not, regardless of the fact that he and the other Dragons weren't aware of that yet and thought him useless—_ to fight a war for the formation of a kingdom alone. The other Dragons were wary, and it took King Hiryuu welcoming her with opening arms— _yeah, she hadn't expected that—_ for them to back off and relax around her.

Now, she would even say they're all decent friends. She was Shuten's drinking buddy and one of the few that could go for antagonistic debater to listening ear in a second, advised and trained with Guen who respected her for her knowledge and love for her— _their—_ brother, and was a calm, level-headed presence with tact for Abi to commiserate with. She even got along pretty well with King Hiryuu— _as awkward as it was sometimes—_ and often found him listening intently to her words about humanity— _something that he, for all the watching he had done from the heavens, was rather inexperienced with—_ and the ways people thought.

She knew they cared for her, but _still—_

Her fingernails tug into the blossom petal and then into her skin below. She ignored as it began to _pinch_ and continued pressing even as she felt it cut into her palm. It was better her hand than her saying something _stupid_ like _she didn't like how Zeno spent less and less time with her these days_ and _didn't rely on her as much_ because why _would he_ when he had such _reliable for big_ _ **brothers**_ _—_

"Chae-Seon."

Startled by the voice, she found herself reaching to her side for her blades and was surprised when she felt a soft bundle. She scowled, both at her actions and the cold Bean Buns, before looking over at the familiar voice. "King Hiryuu," She said respectfully. Usually, she would get up, bow even, but she felt herself weighed down by more than gravity.

The red-haired king, handsome and always emanating an aura that she didn't need to be a Dragon to feel, was walking towards her from the garden's entrance with a smile. He stopped before her, about to say something, when his eyes darted down, and he frowned.

"You hurt your palm."

Before she could say anything, King Hiryuu had his hand in hers, examining it with a frown. It surprised her that he was worked up on such a _small thing_ when he had received, and given, wounds about three feet longer than the little pinprick.

He sighed at her, obviously very displeased at the imprint. "Humans are so fragile," He muttered, to himself most likely, before looking up at her. "You need to take better care of yourself," He chided. "Zeno would surely be upset that his sister was not taking care of herself…"

Bitterness welled up inside of her, and, while she didn't pull her palm back, she did look away with a scowl. "He'll be fine," She muttered. "He doesn't need to worry for me."

After a moment of quietness, she looked back and found Hiryuu's violet gaze examining her intently. She wondered what he was doing— _she would have told him long ago that staring so intently at someone generally made them uncomfortable but, well, as a king that was a good feature so she kept quiet—_ when he spoke quietly. "You miss him."

It was a statement, not a question, but she treated it like it anyway. A flush rose on her face as she vehemently denied his words. "What? How could I miss him? I literally saw him _ten minutes_ ago."

He tilted his head— _a cute gesture, she would have corrected that too, but, honestly, it was endearing—_ and his frown widened. "Just because you know he's here," He spoke. "Does not mean that you do not miss him. Why?"

She wanted to scowl. Why was he asking _her_ if he was the one who brought up the idea that she was missing Zeno despite being of walking distance from him? Distance…

She must have said the last word out loud— _or King Hiryuu could read minds and wasn't telling anyone—_ because he was nodding. "Yes," He nodded again. "There is a _distance_ between you? Why? I know you love each other very much, why are you distancing yourself from him?"

" _I'm_ distancing myself from _him_?" She found herself reacting, irritation flaring up inside despite her attempt to keep her feelings locked up. "More like the other way around! He doesn't need me! He _hasn't_ ever since he met you guys!"

She bit her lip, feeling like she had said too much.

She had, given Hiryuu's frown of confusion. "…Are you angry with Guen, Shuten, Abi, and I?" He asked, looking quite sad.

 _Well damn, doesn't he look more like a kicked_ _ **puppy**_ _than a fearsome dragon—_

"No," She said shortly, though it was a bit of a lie. "Forget I said anything. Don't you have some work to do? I could have sworn that you have some sort of meeting with an official—"

"Chae-Seon," Spoke Hiryuu seriously, but softly. "Nothing can come between the bond you share with your brother. You have been with one another your entire lives, _nothing_ can break that."

 _For someone who didn't know much about humans, he was definitely a quick study_.

She sighed, feeling defeated. How did those stupid nobles _ever_ go against this guy? He was like the incarnation of the universe's strongest _magnet_. You try to get away, but he somehow reels you back in and bonds you so tightly to him, you have no desire to leave.

 _If this is how_ _ **I**_ _feel, how must have the Four Dragons felt when he died? How did Zeno…—_

"It's just…" She found herself saying. "He…he's growing up." She admitted softly. "Before, it was just us, and I was selfish in the knowledge that I was the only one that he was looking at, that he was relying on. But now…"

"Now there are others in his life," Finished Hiryuu, nodding in understanding. "But why do you think this diminished your bond any? Yes, he has drank the blood of the Yellow Dragons, but still you share more than a simple drop of blood—"

"My blood with him can't compare!" She exclaimed. "It's—" _—Stolen blood, I shouldn't have even been born—_ "Nothing compare to the blood of _Dragons_. When I die, he'll feel nothing, while he can find any one of you no matter how far he travels!"

" _Don't_ say that," Spoke Hiryuu, suddenly stern. She wondered what she had said wrong, because she only felt weak knee— _like any sane person—_ at the sudden fire in his eyes. " _Don't_ say that, if you were to die, he would feel _nothing_. I hope I or the others haven't given you that impression, but we _all_ would be distraught if anything were to happen to you…"

She ignored the warm feeling that created in her chest, the swirling mass of dark emotions in her covering it up quickly. "Of course," She said dispassionately. "I know he'd…you…would be sad if I died. But you, _Zeno_ , would get over it, because I'm just a normal human. In heaven, if I should go there—" He got a weird expression on his face at that, and she quickly plowed through, panicking at what she almost revealed. "—I don't think that he'll join me. If the choice is between being with me and being with you and the Dragons…"

She huffed out, letting out a small bitter laugh. "Well…he's _already made that choice before…_ "

"Chae-Seon…"

Hiryuu's voice sounded in her ears, but she ignored it, pain welling up inside of her from where she had pushed it down.

 _They never heard anything about Zeno's parents or family in the manga. Only of Hiryuu…Hiryuu and the Four Dragons. There was the mention of Kaya… but_ _ **nothing**_ _of his family from before…_

 _A small, insecure, part of her wondered if that it would be the same this time. And that the version she had read from her world was the exact same as the one here. That she really_ _ **had**_ _been born in canon, but was too insignificant and unimportant to possibly mention—nonetheless be a cherished memory for Zeno to hold on to—_

She breathed out, trying to force control over her emotions only for them to spill over, her voice cracking.

"He doesn't _need_ me." She whispered, biting her lip as she looked away, furious with her show of emotions.

"Chae-Seon…" Hiryuu started, but was cut off by her swiftly getting to her feet.

"Here." She pulled the bundle from her side, pushing it towards Hiryuu dispassionately. "It's Bean Buns, Zeno's favorite. But…he's busy, so I doubt he's even thinking about food."

"You do not want them?" Asked Hiryuu, neither taking nor rejecting the treats.

She dispassionately shook her head, laying down the bundle when Hiryuu didn't take them.

"Not hungry anymore."

With that, she walked towards to one of the other exits from the garden.

Hiryuu remained sitting there, watching her even as she disappeared behind a corner.

 _Gurgle_

"It is not good…" Hiryuu spoke out loud. "To spy upon your sister…"

A blonde head poked out from behind one of the garden pillars, looking guilty and biting his lip. After a moment, Hiryuu let out a sigh. "I'm talking to _all of you_ …"

With that, Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, and Seiryuu stepped from their individual hiding places, each having varied expressions but with at least one thing in common— _guilt._

Hiryuu had seen them in the hallway beside the garden a few minutes ago. They must have become curious at whatever conversation that he and Chae-Seon were having. They had probably been about to reveal themselves, but, at the sound of Chae-Seon's words, had hidden instead. Hiryuu was honestly surprised that Chae-Seon hadn't noticed— _she was so observant on a regular basis, she was truly distraught to have not noticed their presence—_ but hadn't spoken up himself even after he, himself, had seen them. He felt a bit guilty, but he honestly thought that his Dragons should hear her pain.

"I believe these are for you." Said Hiryuu, placing the bundle of Bean Buns into Zeno's hands.

The blonde Dragon's hands shook as he took them, but Hiryuu didn't mention it nor did the others. Nor did they say anything when he neglected to open the sack, despite the obvious grumble of his stomach.

A moment passed— _Hiryuu, despite his desire to make Chae-Seon feel better, to know that she truly was a part of their family, admittedly didn't know how to go about doing so—_ before Zeno looked up, biting his lip with a determined expression.

"I-I need to go!" He said, yet made no move to leave.

A moment passed…

Beside him, Shuten snorted, pushing the blonde forward when the latter failed to move after another moment. Zeno stumbled forward, looking at Shuten in confusion who only rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up," Said Shuten with a rolling of his eyes. "Don't keep that _Bipolar Dragonfly_ waiting. Can't have her saying such stupid things."

"Shuten…" Frowned Guen, his tone laced with warning, though he didn't refute the words.

"Eh?" Shuten stuck his finger in his right ear, comically rubbing seemingly without a care in the world. "Do you _want_ her to go around feeling like that? _Stupid woman_ , saying _stupid things_ like it wouldn't matter if she up and _died_ …honestly, _women_ …"

"That woman," Spoke Abi elegantly. "Has a firmer grasp on great many things that an uncultured brute like _you_ couldn't _possibly_ hope to match…"

Shuten scowled. "You want to _fight_ , O' Great _Fainting One_?"

Abi's golden eyes flashed. "You would be _paralyzed_ where you stand—"

"Zeno," Interrupted Hiryuu, stopping the half-hearted argument before it could truly start. "I think it's time you go to her."

"But I…" Zeno hesitated, suddenly looking very small. "What can I _say_ to her…? She…I didn't know she _felt_ like that…I'm such a terrible brother…"

"We all are," Spoke up Guen, his expression tight with a frown and furrowed brow. "We didn't even notice our Sister was feeling this way and let her suffer. It is true that we possess the blood of Dragons and are bonded that way, but there are many _other_ bonds that do not have to be shared by blood to make any less true."

"I agree with Guen," Nodded Hiryuu. "Though I doubt Chae-Seon would so easily change her opinion…"

"She is _really_ stubborn…" Muttered Shuten in agreement, only to be slapped across the head by Abi. "Ow!"

"But then—" Began Zeno, a bit desperately only for Shuten to sigh in frustration.

"Listen, Zeno," Spoke Shuten with a scowl. "Her issue is that she wants to know you still need her, right? So, I don't know, go…ask her to do your laundry or something."

Shuten dodged to the side this time as Abi went to smack the Ryokuryuu. But, as he landed, he kept on walking, pushing the unsure Zeno forward towards the direction that Chae-Seon had disappeared to.

Guen frowned at the suggestion, also following the Ryokuryuu and Ouryuu. "But this is not only Zeno's problem," " _Is that really what you think the issue with that suggestion is…"_ "But all of ours! We must come together to comfort our Sister!"

"Well if _you_ have any bright ideas you Oaf…"

King Hiryuu smiled at the leaving Dragons before turning towards Abi. "Will you also go to comfort Chae-Seon, Abi?"

Abi scowled, letting out a sigh before running a pale hand through long blue locks. "Chae-Seon's going to _need_ a level-headed presence with whatever _those three_ try. Once she gets tired of them and kicks them out, I will make her some Daechu-Cha Tea…I do believe I still have that case she liked last time…"

Hiryuu watched as Abi trailed off after the other Dragons, deep in thought already.

He smiled, feeling calmness return. If it was those four, he believed they could accomplish any task they put their mind to.

Though, he did hope that Chae-Seon was ready for her Four Dragon Siblings…

o0o0o

 _ **Ah, it's really hard to compete with Dragons for your brother's attention, isn't it Chae-Seon? I understand, but you have more than**_ **one** _ **brother right now. …and maybe a sister, cause I definitely support FemAbi stories XD. I purposely did not mention Abi's gender and I may or may not write future fics with Abi being a female (maybe even a Fic with Chae-Seon being FemAbi's Sister—course, any Abi at all is great).**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wounds That Remain

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~550

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : Decided this would be a so-so entry into the Twin Sister of Shin-Ah Universe. Mostly little kid centered since something happens after Ao's death. Only gives me four years to work with…not even that, since infancy _barely_ counts as useable material. So a lot of Shin-Ah Sibling fics, at least these entry ones, are short little things.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Wounds That Remain~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Shin-Ah

 **Position** : Cursed Twin Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 4

 **Her** **Age** : 4

 **Summary:** _Bruises heal…but there are other wounds that remain no matter how much time passes._

o0o0o

"I'm back."

Shin-Ah looked up eagerly at the sound of the familiar voice— _he had seen her coming, but had been busy helping Ao by trying to sweep—_ before freezing, the smile falling off his face. Panic built up in him.

"Ch-Chae-Seon!" He stammered, hurrying over to his sister. She was covered in blue and purple marks! They weren't blue like Ao or their hair, so he knew it had to be bad! He had seen them on the people that Ao beat up, but Chae-Seon wasn't bad, why would someone hurt—

"I'm fine, Shin-Ah." Answered his sister gen. "I just got into a fight with the other kids."

A snort was heard from behind them and Shin-Ah turned around to look and see Ao over by the water basin. He seemed tense, though. "And I bet you did nothing to provoke them?"

"Pr…provoke?" Asked Shin-Ah questioningly, wondering what it meant.

Chae-Seon looked over to him. " _Provoke_ means to purposely bother someone," She explained. "To the point that they retaliate…that they react. And, for your information, Ao," She looked over to the older Seiryuu. "They had it coming. I just can't do anything back as a four-year-old."

Ao snorted again, returning to whatever he had been doing before. "Some four-year-old…" He muttered under his breath. Shin-Ah didn't know what he meant, but he agreed that he thought Chae-Seon was strange. A good strange.

"Are…you okay…?" Asked Shin-Ah finally, worryingly looking at each and every bruise on his sister. He knew that she had to have more, but she had told him not to look through people's clothes so…

Chae-Seon smiled, her eyes soft to his Dragon Eyes. Shin-Ah really liked her smile. Ao didn't smile much, and when he did they didn't seem as warm as hers, but he definitely liked those better than the looks the other villagers gave them. Chae-Seon's smile, though, were the nicest. When she went into the village, and Shin-Ah was secretly watching her from afar, her face seemed so… _cold_. Like stone, if that made sense. He sometimes feared that she would come back one day and would keep that expression forever, but she always seemed to 'thaw' for him and Ao. He wondered why every time, but decided it was because Chae-Seon was a _really_ good person.

"I'm okay," Answered Chae-Seon, ruffling his hair like Ao did sometimes; it made him feel really happy. "Bruises heal, so I may look like this for a while, but it'll eventually go away."

Go away… Shin-Ah didn't want Chae-Seon go away. He realized he had said that out loud because Chae-Seon suddenly frowned. If he was paying attention, he would see that Ao had stopped what he was doing as well, a strange expression on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere," She said quietly, but firmly. "I promise."

o0o0o

 _His eyes opened and he found himself back in the underground cave, sitting against the wall as he slowly awoke from slumber. If it wasn't for the fact that his dream had been so vivid, he would still think himself asleep. On his shoulder, Ao gave a questioning 'pukyuu?' but he didn't answer._

' _I promise.'_

 _Despite knowing he wouldn't find anything, he found himself looking around the cave from side to side. There wasn't anything there, no matter how hard he looked with the Eyes of Seiryuu, but he still couldn't help the small yearning in his heart._

' _I promise.'_

 _She promised…but she couldn't keep it._

o0o0o

 _ **So this is part of the whole Cursed Twin Arc with Shin-Ah as the brother. I was totally meaning for this one to be more centered on Ao and Chae-Seon, but then I wanted to have something from Shin-Ah's POV (he's surprisingly difficult to write). So I decided this would be a decent entry fic into the Cursed Twin Universe (Though I have three more fics already written for this Universe…though all from Chae-Seon's POV lol).**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cursed Twin

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~450

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : This is a short one (I said that length would be anywhere from a few words to a few thousand or more) but I like it as a nice opening to Sister of Shin-Ah's universe. Twins were used here, just like with Kija, since the Mother commits suicide and all; older, I suppose, wouldn't be a bad idea…probably will do that as well. But, for now, meet the Twin Sister of Shin-Ah! Cursed by Association of being Born The Same Time! Isn't life so grand!?

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~The Cursed Twin~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Shin-Ah

 **Position** : Twin Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 0

 **Her** **Age** : 0

 **Summary:** _Chae-Seon's first memory was not of darkness, but of blue hair._

o0o0o

 _Chae-Seon's first memory was not of darkness, but of blue hair._

 _She was lying on her back, but close enough to another being that she could see tuffs of vivid blue. It captivated her, a color she hadn't quite seen in her past life. She still didn't understand what was happening, why she was immobile, but the presence of the other being with blue hair calmed her…_

 _Her ears hadn't quite adjusted from wherever she had been, or perhaps her mind didn't fully comprehend the words being said around her, but she caught snippets of some sort of Asian language. Why she understood in the first place, when it was not her native language, was a question for another time…_

"… _new monster…is he born…?"_

 _There was movement above her, but she couldn't quite see clearly._

" _Yes…baby….blue…eyes… The next…Seiryuu…"_

 _She felt her nose scrunched at the familiar term, but she couldn't quite remember where she had heard it before. Her mind was so jumbled right now, the past however-long in darkness and sensory deprivation scrambling her senses._

" _What…about the mother…?"_

" _She killed herself."_

 _She felt herself freeze, somehow understanding that. What… where was she? Who…whose mother had just killed herself? Why? Did it…have something to do with the Blue?_

" _Who will…care of…?"_

"… _Former Blue…the rule…"_

" _And what…of her…? …cursed twin…"_

 _Above her, she could see two large shapes staring down. Fear struck her, and she felt the sudden urge to cry. If not only for their giant, looming presence, she could just_ _ **feel**_ _that they were not speaking of her kindly…_

 _She was about to cry when she felt something shift next to her. Looking over, her eyes cleared enough that she saw she was lying next to a small being, an infant. She didn't know why, but she felt the sudden urge to reach out and did so, grabbing at the cloth surrounding the other._

 _She heard gasps from around her, but ignored them, studying her companion closely._

 _Evidently, her companion wanted to interact as well, because she saw eyelids slowly open—_

"… _separate them…immediately!"_

 _Her grip, so soft and weak, had no ability to hold on to the other infant as she was forcibly brought away. She didn't understand the next words exchanged, but she felt herself being carried farther and farther away from the blue infant. She wailed, trying to get free, trying to get to_ _ **him**_ _—_

 _But she was helpless, completely at the mercy of the remorseless man carrying her away._

 _The last thing she saw, before she was completely out of view of the other, was some sort of mask being brought down on the blue-haired being…and being brought back into darkness._

o0o0o

 _ **So, yeah, there's this little fic that's more an opening for later fics in this particular Universe. If you have any questions or ideas, just ask. I got quite a few in store for this one (I have a quite a few for every universe, lol, except maybe Kija…) so feel free!**_

 _ **Oh, and I have no clue what happened to Shin-Ah's father (I personally don't think it's Ao, given the whole village hates Blue Dragons and all). I feel like he really isn't in the picture since that guy asked 'who will take care of the Blue Dragon' after being told that the Mother committed suicide. I mean, yes, Shin-Ah would be raised by Ao, regardless of the father being around, but it sounded like said father wasn't around regardless.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Fly Without Me

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~4400

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Akatsuki No Yona; though I _did_ create Chae-Seon and her stubborn personality.

 **Notes** : This is related to the previous Jae-Ha Bean Buns Story, actually pretty close in the timeline to it. It's basically about the time prior to Jae-Ha's escape, and about Chae-Seon's choice to not be the chains that keep him to the ground. And also more Garou!

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Fly Without Me~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Jae-Ha the Ryokuryuu

 **Position** : Precious Little Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 12

 **Her Age** : 9

 **Summary:** Jae-Ha is fine with being chained to the ground if the thing keeping him down is Chae-Seon. He would never want to lose her, no matter how his spirit sings to be free…so what happens when he does?

o0o0o

"Jae-Ha." Chae-Seon's voice held a tone of seriousness.

"Hmm?" Jae-Ha looked up from where they were playing on the ground. She had come up with some sort of game using rocks where she drew four small circles in a diagonal pattern with two larger circles on each end, facing them. She used smooth pebbles that she had collected from the nearby river with there being around thirty pebbles in total, an even number being in each circle. The goal of the game was to choose circles and try and to get the highest number of pebbles in your own big circle. She had called it a ' _modified version of Mancala'_ , whatever that was. She must have learned it from some traders.

"You…" She seemed to hesitate, something he saw her do often, as ifs he was holding back her true thoughts or ideas— _it upset him that, even though it was obvious she would do anything to comfort or support him, he couldn't do the same for her—_ before speaking again. "You know…Garou…doesn't have much time left."

He stiffened, some sort of tight feeling in his chest, but he shook it off, grabbing the pebbles and skipping around the board to end up three circles away from his pile—damn. "So what?" He said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I don't know what you see in that bastard…"

It would be impossible for Chae-Seon to spend so much time with Jae-Ha without Garou knowing. In the beginning, he would chase her out, scream, and even report her to the villagers. But she never seemed to hold it against the older man, coming back again and again, even bringing Garou extra food— _though the man always rejected her—_ and skillfully arguing with the other to the point that the man would even _smile_ at her, sometimes. Usually, every time Garou saw her, he did the same old routine, but Jae-Ha had noticed him spending more and more time away from this secluded hut of theirs… He said that he was doing jobs, but Jae-Ha was grudgingly grateful at the obvious slip in security his predecessor was providing…

 _Though, whenever she showed up and saw the bruises on his face, the flash of expression on her face was so dark that he found himself wanting even more to know her true thoughts._

She smirked, but it fell after another moment. "You…your chance to escape is coming."

He paused, a moment passed, before he gestured towards the board. "Your turn."

She obediently picked up a group of pebbles, somehow skillfully ending up in perfect distance of getting another _five_ rocks into her pile. How was she so _good_ at this game? He knew that it was probably related to arithmetic skills— _which she had been teaching him, to his bewilderment, where had she learned them?—_ and that he shouldn't get annoyed but… _damn,_ his darling little sister was _kicking his ass._

It was quite for another few minutes. It was only when she won, _again_ , and was resetting the makeshift board that she spoke again. "You can't keep avoiding this," She spoke, her tone strangely uneven. "When…when Garou loses all the power of the Dragon Leg, nothing will be stopping you anymore from leaving."

"Yes, there _will_ ," He said pointedly, if a bit resigned. "…I couldn't leave you here. What kind of brother would I be? I…I _hate_ it here…but—"

"That's not _good enough_." She slammer her hand against the floor, _emotion_ fervent in her eyes as she stared at him with intensity. "You have to get out of here! You're not meant to be trapped and _shackled_ like this!"

He wanted to smile, and tried to, but the feeling of despair was clawing up inside of him once more. It usually didn't show up too much when Chae-Seon was around, but he just couldn't help when it did…

"It's okay…" He found himself saying, though the words felt thick on his tongue. "It's…not so bad, you know? When…Garou's gone, there'll be nothing to keep us spending time together," _How selfish, insinuating she'd even want to waste more time with her inhuman brother._ "And it's probably going to be a while until the next Dragon is born—"

" _No!_ " This time she slammed her hands down so hard that he felt worried that she had injured them.

He tried to speak, but with one look she silenced him.

" _Listen_ to me, Jae-Ha," There was a sense of urgency in her tone, maybe even pleading. "You're already _twelve_. You're not _meant_ to waste away in this _god-forsaken village—"_

"And _you_ are?" He interrupted, his brows furrowing. "You know the rules, Chae-Seon. _No one_ is allowed to leave. I don't even know how you manage to talk to traders and go pick rocks by the river without anyone catching you. And anyone who _tries_ to leave is shot at with arrows and hunted down—"

"You'll be fine!" She insisted, her shoulders straightening defiantly. "Your leg will make it _easy_ to avoid the villager's arrows—"

"You're not _understanding!_ " He shouted loudly. "I'm _not_ going to leave you! It's either we escape together, or _not at all!_ And I'm _not_ going to risk you!"

"But…" For the first time in this conversation, she seemed to falter, looking so lost. If not for the subject matter, he would feel ashamed for putting such a look on her face— _he still did._ "But…you _have_ to leave…I'm not…don't you _get it_? This… _all of this_ ," She gestured to the floor and to herself. "Is all _for you_. I'm not worth—"

"Don't say another word," He said coldly. "Don't _ever_ say you're not worth it—you are." Pain filled his eyes and he reached up, tangling a hand in his dirty hair. "I can't even believe we're having this conversation…"

Reaching over to his right pants leg, the chains rattling as he did, he forced himself to pull it up and exposing the Leg of the Green Dragon—staring at her intently as he did so. To his disappointment— _relief—_ she didn't react, only looking at him with obvious question in her eyes at his action. He wanted to laugh, though he was sure that it would be a bitter sound.

How was it that the _one time_ he wanted to impose on her the truth— _that he, her beloved older brother, wasn't even human; but instead a monster that even the gods had forsaken and cursed—_ she couldn't instantly understand. She was so clever…but also so slow at times. It was as if the things she believed and thought were from a completely different world. He didn't know why he, of all the Ryokuryuu to be born, had somehow received the little sister who would _care_ when generations upon generations of his predecessors had _no one_ …but he was truly grateful… and upset at the same time.

Ever since Chae-Seon had entered his life…his escape attempts had lessened. To the point that even Garou had seemed puzzled— _that is, until one day he had caught them playing together; after that, something seemed to have clicked for him._ Jae-Ha had been confused as well, why the urge to just _run_ had diminished from an all-consuming _need_ to a steady, but occasionally sparking, flame of want. It took him a while to figure it out, but he realized that having someone— _anyone—_ there who _cared_ and relied on him— _or, in his case, having someone to rely upon…_

…it was a _good_ feeling…

It was one of _responsibility_ as well. He knew he was a terrible older brother, couldn't even do something as simple as follow her out of this wretched house, but he really _did_ try to figure out ways to be better. She was so independent, so strong, and he was so _weak_ , that it was hard, but he figured the least he could do was let himself be trapped in this miserable village along with her. He knew…that she, too, would never be able to escape. She may not have chains on her wrists and ankles, may have the potential for _so much more_ …but this place would likely be her grave just like it would be his…

He dreamed sometimes…of flying, high in the sky. Of leaping up so far and _free_ that nothing and _no one_ could tell him what to do or where to go. He would be so excited, ready to _finally_ fulfill his dreams and live his life—

But, then, he would look down. There would be someone there on the ground. A small, but recognizable figure.

Chae-Seon.

He would see her there and, every time, he would stop...and let himself _fall_. Let the power that the gods had given him fade as he crashed down to the earth, willingly let chains reach up from the depths and locked him down _so deep_ that even _sunlight_ was nothing more than a memory…

But he would let it, because, if it was for Chae-Seon…he could manage.

He breathed out, his mind returning to the present conversation. He stared at her, her expression that of someone torn and wanting to say something, but not knowing how to get the words out. He smiled, thinking about how _cute_ she was, and reached over, ruffling her matted green hair. The chains _rattled_ as he did so, but he found he didn't mind so much.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, ok?" He said softly, returning to their scattered board of Mancala, picking up the pebbles and arranging them. "I'm going first this time, might help me win…"

It was quiet for a moment, before something changed in her expression. For whatever reason, it unsettled him. It was some sort of mix of resignation and sadness, yet with more than a hint of determination. He had no clue what type of thoughts could cause such a face, but…it twisted at his stomach.

"Okay," She said softly. "...I'll do it your way…"

o0o0o

His leg ached, for whatever reason. It did so when he was particularly antsy, when breaking free was more tempting than ever. He contained himself though, firmly telling himself that he was done with all of that. After all, if he started something and annoyed Garou, then it was doubtful that Chae-Seon would be able to—

"Jae-Ha."

Jae-Ha startled. He looked towards the door where the elder man stood, wondering what Garou wanted. It was a bit early for their daily meal— _nearly rotten raw eggs, so appetizing—_ and he knew that Garou usually wasn't done doing chores yet so…

"What is it?" He asked, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Why was he getting so worked up? Why did his leg just _itch_ to get up and move? He didn't feel like this even when he _knew_ that Garou was going to go on a rampage and beat him so badly he couldn't move for days.

So why…?

Garou seemed hesitant, an emotion that Jae-Ha had rarely seen the other man exhibit around him, before stepping further inside. He covered the door, and Jae-Ha almost snorted if not for the tense atmosphere. What did Garou think he was going to do? He hadn't tried to escape for weeks—

"Something happened in the village." Spoke the man suddenly, causing Jae-Ha's violet eyes to snap at the other.

"What?" Jae-Ha barely managed to ask, feeling his palms sweat as he nervously drummed his fingers against the mat beneath him. "What happened?"

"…" There was that hesitance again. "They think…someone fell into the river, late last night. They…they're pretty sure the person didn't make it. They've been searching, but—"

" _Who_?" Jae-Ha found himself asking, his pulse beating in his ears as he wondered why it felt like he was suffocating. "Who was it? _Garou!_ "

The man's eyes— _why were they filled with pity? That bastard, why don't he just tellhimthename—_ filled with remorse as he spoke the name that Jae-Ha knew he would.

" _Chae-Seon_."

Jae-Ha's heart stopped.

" _She fell into the river and…she's_ _ **gone**_ _, Jae-Ha."_

o0o0o

The villagers had searched the surrounding area for her body, traveled up and down the river both ways for _miles—_ yet not a trace of her was found. Eventually, they gave up, stating that some wild animal must have dragged her drowned body off, and stating there was ' _no way she could have survived being out there this long anyway'_ and _'it's her own fault for always sneaking off…'._

Jae-Ha, however, _refused_ to listen to a word it.

His escape attempts started up again and even increased in frequency, as if making up for lost time. But it was less of that and more just the feeling of sheer _urgency_ inside of him. If only, if _only_ he could get free, could get out, then maybe, no, he _would_ find her! It hadn't been that long, right? Surely she was still in the area— _he wouldn't accept it, would_ _ **kick**_ _anyone who said she was_ _ **de**_ _—_ and he could catch up with her if just _given_ the chance. She was probably hiding from those stupid villagers. She was smart, she could survive— _what type of nine-year-old could survive that—_ and just _waiting—_

He isn't sure how much sheer _pleading_ he had done to Garou, probably had spoken to the other more in the past week than he had in years. He had even swallowed what pride he had, and bowed, _begging_ because if he didn't have Chae-Seon, he had _**noth**_ _—_

Jae-Ha _pleaded_ for Garou to let him free— _only for a bit!—_ so that he could find Chae-Seon. He _promised_ that he would come right back, wouldn't complain _ever again_ about being here, would never try to escape again if Garou would _just let him find her—_

But Garou did nothing.

No, he had just _stared_ at him. Looking at him with that sad expression—

It was the first time in a long while that he had tried to break his chains. He had easily _ripped_ his right leg from the wall and was well on his way to breaking the others when Garou finally stepped in. As usual, the other came at him but Jae-Ha was like a demon possessed. His right leg met Garou's rising one and, for a moment, he thought he was going to _overwhelm_ the other when his leg's strength gave out.

He felt himself get knocked to the ground— _ **Damn leg! Why didn't it the one time he wanted, no NEEDED IT**_ _—_ but was prevented from getting up by the feeling of Garou's foot on his back.

He had raged, wreathed like some sort of rabid animal underneath Garou's boot. Shouting profanities at the other about how much he hated him, about what a _monster_ Garou was because Chae-Seon was _out there_ and had _loved_ Garou too and _why was he_ just _standing there—_

All the while, Jae-Ha was expecting the other to finally snap and start beating him. He actually welcomed it. If he got Garou enraged enough, he may make a mistake. Maybe would even break one of the chains as he broke Jae-Ha's arm or rib.

But Garou did nothing, only stood on Jae-Ha quietly as the other eventually ran out of steam. He had a weak body, after all. Years of constant malnutrition and abuse had certainly taken its toll, making Jae-Ha even _more_ pathetic than he already was. That coupled with his emotional distress…yeah, it wasn't long before he was shaking so bad he couldn't voluntarily move.

' _Weak,'_ He thought to himself, tears welling up and pouring out from his eyes and snot from his nostrils on to the disgusting and dirty ground. _'Why am I so_ _ **weak**_ _!?'_

" _Chae-Seon..!_ " He whimpered, rolling up as he cried his sorrows from beneath Garou's sad gaze.

 _He had never needed to tell her, but he knew that_ _ **she**_ _knew how much he hated seeing her leave after every visit._ _ **Hated**_ _watching her have to walk away and leave, not only him, but herself alone. He knew that she didn't have any friends in the village, obviously didn't get along with their sad excuse for parents, and had heard how the adults called her_ unnatural _…_

 _She had never talked about it, but he knew…that she felt just as alone as him. It eased the guilt he felt when she broke the rules for him, when she showed up with_ _ **marks**_ _that weren't there before…_

 _Eased the self-centered pain inside of him…_

 _But now…now there was nothing…nothing but the_ _ **pain.**_

o0o0o

A month passed, and Jae-Ha was as fervent as ever with his escape attempts. Garou was _just as_ fervent with stopping him…but something had changed between them. There were less words exchanged between them, only half-hearted insults from Jae-Ha and quiet rambles about being cursed from Garou. Even the beatings were half-hearted at best, and, sometimes, didn't even occur as Garou just held him down sometimes, looking at him with that _damn expression…_

He wondered if Garou felt the same as him, as if the reason for keeping up this whole charade, for this _struggle_ between them…was meaningless. Jae-Ha _would_ escape, _he had to_ , and he was starting to feel that Garou…that Garou—

Finally, one day, he _felt_ it.

 _Felt_ the power of the Ryokuryuu transfer completely to him. That night, he was filled with more determination than ever to escape and prepared to _fight—_

But Garou had only stared at him. A moment of silence passed between them before Garou started talking. Apparently, he too had tried to escape multiple times, and had actually managed when he turned fifteen. But…when he had, he had realized that there was nothing out there for him… _no one_ who could care.

It was then, Garou said, that he felt Jae-Ha being born. He had returned because he had known that no one in the outside world could possible accept him for the monster that he was. That, for all he hated Jae-Ha for stealing his life and power…he knew that brat would be his only companion…

But then, he said, his story changing, that _little girl_ had shown up. Had changed something, something that Garou couldn't even begin to understand. No matter how clear he, and Jae-Ha, had made it that they were monsters, she had just kept on coming back, never _once_ looking at them like they were anything less than humans. He wondered if she was a fluke, some sort of freak of nature like them, but no matter how he looked…she was at least normal, on the outside that was.

So…so who was he, Garou spoke, to say that there was nothing out there? He…he had been too much of a coward to try, too afraid to be rejected and hated by everything in this world that he had preferred groveling for something he knew he would never get here in the village. But Jae-Ha…Jae-Ha had a chance, he thought. That little girl surely seemed to think Jae-Ha could do it…so…

It was quite for a moment as Garou finished his tale, and Jae-Ha felt shocked. He had…he had never, truly, despised the other, he thought. Even as the other obviously hated what he was, beat him without reason, chained him up…the screams of pain that Garou made caused Jae-Ha's heart to ache. He didn't really understand it…but he didn't hate Garou.

It was then that Jae-Ha reached his hand out, asking the other to come with. That he didn't need to die in this miserable village, that he could come with, could _fly_ —

But Garou had only let out a bitter laugh, tears gathering in his eyes as he said that there was _still_ nothing out there for him. This village had been all he had ever known…he would never survive in the outside world.

When Jae-Ha tried to say something, Garou suddenly started _shouting_ loudly, yelling about how the _Ryokuryuu is escaping_ and _Everyone GET UP_ before turning his attention to Jae-Ha, looking more stable and at peace than Jae-Ha had ever seen before.

Garou had said that the little girl wasn't here anymore to pamper and baby Jae-Ha. No more would she be around to be an _excuse_ for Jae-Ha to be a coward like Garou and stay here settling for _scraps_ when he could be reaching for the sky.

So, Garou gave him an ultimatum.

Either he leaves _now_ …or…

 _He would kill Jae-Ha himself_.

It wasn't long before he heard the villagers waking up, panicking, no doubt getting their bows and arrows. And…Jae-Ha knew, from the look in Garou's eyes, that the other was being dead serious.

Things were a bit of a blur after that, evading the villagers and leaping up to avoid their arrows. They called for Garou to chase him, bring him down, and Garou did jump and reach for him—

 _Only to fall back to the world._

The last thing he saw was the sight of Garou's body, _filled with arrows,_ as the man stared up at the sky in wonder with tears running down his ragged face. His last words, still on his lips as he manically laughed to the heavens.

" _See? Their arrows can't reach you! No one can match you now! Jump! Fly wherever you want! Not even_ _ **her**_ _memory can catch you now! Forget_ _ **her**_ _! Forget_ _ **me**_ _! Forget_ _ **all of this**_ _! Just be_ _ **free**_ _!"_

o0o0o

He knew that he wouldn't find anything but, despite that, he found himself returning to the river come nightfall. It was insanely foolish to backtrack, he _knew_ the villagers were still looking for him in rabid hoards, but he couldn't stop himself. A part of him didn't want…

He made it to the river, the water slowly moving over the rocks with a long _swwwwoooosssshhh_. It was peaceful, he could see why Chae… _she_ had come here often.

That entire night, he discreetly made his way up and down, checking every river bank, nearby tree, and foliage that surrounded the area. _Nothing_. No sign that someone had recently been there, no sign that anyone had been hiding there, _nothing…_

Grief etched at his heart, and he wondered why it was still so _raw_ even after weeks since he had first learned about his sister's sudden disappearance. What had he been thinking? She was an _nine-year-old child_. How in the world could she _possibly_ survive on her own out here in the middle of nowhere!? Not only were their wild animals, but what would she have eaten? Where would she have slept? And the villagers were _fastidious_ in their searches for people who try to _leave_ —

He reached down, picking up one of the pebbles that laid upon the river's side. It was smooth and shaped like an oval, soothing to the touch as he rubbed his thumb over its even surface. It would have been perfect for their games of Mancala. Chae… _she_ had complained about how hard it was to find rocks that matched one another— _honestly, he thought she was just picky—_ but he knew that she would be pleased with the rock in his hand. He didn't know where their set of rocks were, he realized that he had left them behind at the hut with Garou. Something _ached_ inside of him at the thought he had left their treasured game behind, but he knew he couldn't go back for them. They were lost to him…

…just like Chae-Seon…

 _Chae-Seon who had gone somewhere where even his_ _ **leg**_ _wouldn't let him travel._

He went to drop the pebble, but his hand shook. For whatever reason his fingers wouldn't release. He didn't know why he was holding on so tightly to this random pebble, that _she_ probably hadn't even looked at _once_ …

His hand trembled as he slowly brought his fist holding the pebble to his chest, cradling it as if it held his heart and wasn't just some worthless rock. He knew, then, he wouldn't be able to let go of it. He found…that he didn't mind his weakness, for once.

He knew…if she were here, she would be telling him to run. To _fly_ up into the sky and get so high that the world below couldn't _touch_ him. But now…while he still wanted to run, to escape…he feared, if given the chance, he would just _keep on_ flying upwards. That, if gravity didn't bring him down, he would just keep on going up and up _and up and up, reaching to a place where she surely was waiting for him…_

But… _no_. He knew that wasn't what she wanted…would want. She would want him to fly, yes…but also to live, to _experience_ all this world had to offer. It would be good…good to have something weigh him down to the earth, remind him…of the good that it once held. He may…not be able to reach her now but…one day…he would. Until then…

He leapt up into the night sky once more, turning his head away from the village— _the place he had been with Chae-Seon, the place where Garou had died for him—_ as he flew away. But, he didn't let himself forget as Garou had asked him to, _would never_ let himself forget them. Even if running from those memories would save him from pain, he found it a wound he was willing to bear.

And, never once, did he let go of that pebble.

o0o0o

 _ **Haha, poor Jae-Ha. I'm actually patting myself on the back for using Mancala. I was wondering what type of simple game you could play with only rocks and imagination, and that popped up somehow. It turned out so much greater than I could imagine.**_

 _ **Also, with Garou, Chae-Seon's interference really did change their lives. As Garou said, he didn't think it was possible for anyone to care about them—anyone normal that was (which she isn't, but let's ignore that…). That, along with Chae-Seon's words and relationship to him, as well as 'sudden death' (I'm thinking about writing an extra where Chae-Seon tells Garou her plan, but eh) has changed Garou greatly. You might think it too strange, but you would be very surprised what interjecting even an OUNCE of care can do to change someone's life… to know that there is someone who accepts you, even if it's some weird little girl, especially after the lives the Ryokuryuu have lived…it's altering. So, no, in this ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, Garou and Jae-Ha didn't have their amazing but sorrowful 'I HATE YOU' and 'I HATE YOU TOO' but secretly care so deeply for one another spat.**_

 _ **I did mourn its loss, but it would have been honestly strange for this conversation to go the same when it's under such different circumstances.**_

 _ **Review what you think please!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Matchmaker's Bane

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~1300

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : A short but personally fun in the Sister of the White Dragon Universe. I just love Granny and her attempts to force a wife on poor reluctant Kija…

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Matchmaker's Bane~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Kija

 **Position** : Honorable Twin Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 17

 **Her** **Age** : 17

 **Summary:** _As Kija neared his eighteenth birthday, Granny was more determined than ever to get him with one or two brides. Thankfully, Kija has his twin sister Chae-Seon to act as buffer. Granny is not amused._

o0o0o

"Miho is one of the best maidens our village has to offer—"

"Not going to happen. Miho might respect my brother, but it's more because he's the Hakuryuu than anything else. They're not a good match."

"Hmph. Chae-Seon-sama…"

"What about _Ae-Ri?_ She is a strong, independent— _"_ Interrupted an older woman, knowing that Hakuryuu-sama would _never_ marry a girl that was not approved by his honorable— _frustrating—_ twin sister.

"Nope. Sorry, Ae-Ri, but you'd be driven crazy by his airheaded tendencies."

"It's alright, Chae-Seon-sama, I would actually agree."

"How about _Da-Hui?"_ Continued Granny, gesturing towards a short girl impatiently. "She excels in dancing and flower arrangement!"

"Don't you have a crush on Eun?"

A blush was the answer and the speaker rolled her eyes, turning her gaze from the blushing maiden to the oldest woman in the village expectantly. Or, rather, daring the woman to try again.

" _Hye-Yoon_!" Came the older voice, rather insistent.

"She would much rather spend her days pursuing her father's craft than get married. What are you even doing here?"

"She's very persistent, Chae-Seon-sama…not that I would mind marrying Hakuryuu-sama…"

"So I've heard, next?"

" _Byeol!?_ "

"Not a chance," Answered Chae-Seon with a grimace. "No offence, but she'd eat my brother _alive_."

"I'd be honored by the chance, Chae-Seon-sama." Wickedly smiled a taller girl from down the line.

"Yeah, _no_."

"Chae-Seon!" Shouted Granny, obviously quite annoyed.

"Sorry," Chae-Seon, a seventeen-year-old woman with long silver hair and lazy blue eyes, waved her hand in a dismissive motion. "I'm not into incest. Though that's the closest you've gotten so far in someone who'd match my brother…"

" _Chae-Seon_ ," Articulated Granny, the village elder— _and probably elder of all of Kouka; seriously, how old was this woman!?—_ of the Hakuryuu Village as well as the primary caretaker for her brother, the White Dragon. "Your brother is _nearly_ eighteen! He should already have at least one or two brides picked out already to carry on his noble line!"

The seventeen-year-old girl sighed, adjusting the robes at her neckline. Honestly, it was a breathable material for warm days but seemed to slip right off at others. She wondered if she could get Da-Hui to look at and adjust it for her… "My brother isn't ready to get married," She said bluntly. "There's nothing wrong with that. And, for your information, _all_ _of us_ carry the 'noble line of Hakuryuu'. It's the reason why the White Dragon can appear as anyone's child and not just the predecessor."

"But your father was the previous Hakuryuu," Insisted Granny, stubbornly trying to get her way. "Surely the current Hakuryuu-sama wishes to have at least two…" She hesitated, squinting her eyes at Chae-Seon who gave a cheeky smile and wave. " _…wonderful_ children as well! He is too young to waste that vitality of his!"

' _That sounds_ _ **so**_ _wrong,'_ Thought Chae-Seon idly, snickering to herself as she heard a rustle from a nearby bush. She steadily ignored the sound, instead choosing to answer Granny.

"Kija," She watched as everyone shifted uncomfortably at the true name of their Hakuryuu; honestly, it was no wonder Kija had been so awkward and unknowing of the world with this society. "Isn't thinking about that sort of thing. He is only concerned about waiting for the reincarnation of King Hiryuu to come."

"But…" Granny hesitated, and Chae-Seon knew why. In many ways, she actually agreed with Granny about trying to get Kija a wife. The Village Elder had raised four White Dragons and knew of the past two thousand years of history. It wasn't healthy to only concentrate on King Hiryuu returning. And, as nosy and pushy as Granny was, she was, in her own way, trying to give Kija something else to concentrate upon. The scars on Kija's back were proof of the distress that happened to every Hakuryuu when they realized that _they_ were not the ones to be chosen…

 _A selfish part of her was glad that her brother would never have to go through that. She felt angry for the previous two thousand years of waiting without any sign or whisper from the gods, but she was so relieved that she knew that_ _ **her brother**_ _would be the one to be found by Yona in three years._

"He'll be fine," Spoke Chae-Seon firmly. "I'll always be around to watch out for him. And he'll eventually get interested in women. When that time comes, you'll know. Until then, however, just trying to force someone," She eyed the line of girls. " _Many_ _someones_ …it'll just make him uncomfortable. Okay?"

"…Hmph." Granny scowled, her previous sad expression fading away as she looked up at Chae-Seon with squinted eyes. "You need to start taking care of your skin more," She said suddenly. "You _too_ have not accepted any male suitors…As Hakuryuu's blessed twin sister, it's your duty to continue your line until he chooses to as well…"

Chae-Seon resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, did they have to go through this every time? The only difference was that Chae-Seon was no pushover. Despite his firm resolve not to get married anytime soon, Granny could obviously _smelt_ the weakness in Kija like a shark drawn to blood.

"Not going to happen," She said bluntly. "Like I said, I'm not interested, and much more concerned about that brother of mine. He's got a _lot_ to learn still for when King Hiryuu's reincarnation comes…"

Granny eyed her, a strange light in her eyes, before sighing. "So stubborn," Sighed the older woman. "But do not think this is finished. Hakuryuu-sama _needs_ a bride, no matter what you two think."

"Mmhmm," Uttered Chae-Seon convincingly, watching as Granny and her hoard of girls turn around and head back towards the main part of the village rather than camping out in front of the White Castle like they did sometimes. "Bye guys, see you later."

The girls, at least most of them— _she was talking about Miho, that priss—_ waved back, Da-Hui nervously miming towards Chae-Seon's robe in a way that let the twin know that Da-Hui had noticed her earlier struggle. Good, that was one less thing to worry about. She'd have to get the stuttering girl some persimmons later…

"Are they gone?" Came a whisper from a nearby bush, shaking slightly as a pair of identical blue eyes peaked out at her.

She snorted, how adorable could he be?

"Yeah," She answered, watching the flow of villagers to make sure that Granny had truly gone and wasn't spying on them like some sort of creeper. "You can come out now, Kija."

A relieved sigh was heard and, from the bus, emerged a handsome young man with fair-colored skin, blue eyes, and silver hair that hung down to the middle of his back with white fringes at the side. She idly looked at his ruffled bangs, wondering if it would be worth the amusement and freak out at telling him that he had twigs mixed up with his usually immaculate hair…

"Thank you, _Chae-Seon_ ," Sighed Kija in relief, a red blush evident on his face. "I'm really grateful that you do this for me…"

"Anytime, Bro," Replied Chae-Seon leisurely, turning towards the forest, knowing that he was sure to follow. "Now, like promised, you're going to help me get those plants from that cliffside…"

o0o0o

 _ **Review please! Also, if anyone has non-depressing ideas for Zeno…yeah…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Blue

**Title** : Sister of Dragons

 **Summary** : A series of one-shots revolving around a girl from our world being born into theirs, but not as any regular person, but as the sister, older or younger, of a Dragon. Whether it be the Original Dragons or the Present, expect Fluff and Angst Galore!

 **Word** **Count** : ~2100

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything from Akatsuki No Yona; but Chae-Seon is of my creation.

 **Notes** : A continuation of the previous Twin Sister of Seiryuu Universe, beware for fluff! Sadly, no Shin-Ah in this, but if you love Ao then I think you might like this little fic.

 **Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Original Character, Language, Violence, Blood, Emotional Angst, etc.

o0o0o

 _ **~~~~~~Blue~~~~~~**_

o0o0o

 **Sibling** : Shin-Ah

 **Position** : Cursed Twin Sister

 **Brother's** **Age** : 6 Months

 **Her** **Age** : 6 Months

 **Summary:** _While she wasn't the Seiryuu herself, the villagers believed her to be cursed to have been born at the same time. She's fine with that, she has a brother to go finally meet…but finds said task to be far harder than she expected. Thank the gods that Ao was around at the time._

o0o0o

Time passed all too slowly in the Seiryuu Village, at least it did for Chae-Seon. Of course, she was pretty sure that it passed like molasses for everyone else as well. Being miserable, afraid, and hateful all the time was sure to make time seem pretty sour…

She really didn't care, however, for the other villagers. As soon as she figured out where and _in what_ she was, she lost all respect or compassion she would have had for those who lived here—not that they didn't treat her similarly. Sadly, even though she was the Blue Dragon's twin sister— _though it took her a while to confirm said fact, even with the fact she had memories since the moment she was born in to this world—_ she wasn't sent to live with her brother and Ao.

Instead, she was kept in the house where her biological mother had committed suicide— _she had no idea who or where the man she wouldn't have called father existed, so she was obviously alone in here—_ after being ' _too overcome with grief at having birthed the cursed Seiryuu'_. Of course, having a daughter without said eyes wasn't important to the woman, because, even with having memories since birth, Chae-Seon couldn't recall the woman for the life of her. Since then, she had been separated from Shin-Ah and her care was passed off between random neighbors. Mostly old ladies who treated her like she carried the plague and left as soon as possible.

Again, she didn't care.

What she _did_ care for was how long it took her to get control over her motor reflexes!

From head control to rolling over, from grasping to sitting, from crawling to sounding out words, the _entire_ development from being an infant _was torture_. For literal _months_ , she was literally subject to the movements of those taking care of her. In other words, she was fed and then put back into the sad excuse for a straw mat before being left alone for about _five months_. It was ridiculous— _and cold, lonely, scary—_ even though she knew that the development of her body was something completely out of the control of her mature mind.

When she was _finally_ able to roll over and crawl, she had one destination in mind.

She had bided her time, making sure to plan to leave after being fed, before escaping— _at, an admittedly, very uninspiring pace—_ out the door of the hut.

It was later she realized what a mistake that was. She really hadn't thought about how different the outside world would be on her body, but she had made a grave error.

A minute after crawling out the door and upon the dirty ground, she realized that she had _no idea_ where Ao and Shin-Ah's hut lived. The brief glimpse of it in the manga certainly wasn't any roadmap, and no one around her had ever mentioned its placement.

Things only went _downhill_ from there.

Deciding that she should probably return to her hut, she realized that she was already exhausted. The scorching summer sun beat down upon her frail and malnourished body, taking what little strength she had from her and causing her to pant. She could see the hut was about ten meters or so away, but it felt like _so far_ for her small body.

Looking around, she realized that she had planned her escape too well because there was no one around. She hadn't really expected it, because there was some sort of council meeting that everyone was required to attend—it was the _whole reason_ that she had chosen now to try and find Shin-Ah!

Fear started to grow inside of her and she tried to turn around her body—only to let out a _cry_ of pain.

Looking down at her small palms, she realized that crawling against the dirt ground in what surmounted to be _rags_ was a foolish idea. She could already feel her knees and legs aching with pain from being dragged along. Actual tears gathered in her eyes as she saw that she damaged her hands, a soft cut upon one of them bleeding.

She whimpered, terror exploding inside of her as her vision swam in the sunlight. What was she going to do? She was panicking. She had to get herself under control, but her mind and body just _wouldn't listen!_ Who had she been kidding? She was more likely to _die_ out here than be able to find her twin brother. And even if she did, what difference would it make? What had she _even been thinking—_

She sniffled, feeling tears run down her face. Unable to control it anymore, she let out a loud _wail—_

"…Oi, _Brat._ "

Startling at the voice, she craned her head around and looked up.

The first thing she identified was _blue_.

It was a large man— _and not just because she was about two feet tall—_ with unkempt, long shaggy blue hair. He was wearing a sleeveless black robe with gray hemlines that were held by a dark blue sash going around his middle. He was wearing bandages at random places and she could see sword was carried upon his back.

The thing she recognized, the most, however, was the gray horned mask with red markings.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't believe it.

 _Ao_!

Excited— _because even if she hadn't found her brother, she had found Ao!—_ she reached her hands up, her enthusiasm overlaying all her previous anxiety and terror. She waved them at him, hoping that he would pick her up and take her back to his hut to where her brother was.

However, the man just stared at her, just _looking_ down at her as if she was some sort of creature he had never seen before. She would have found it comical, perhaps confusing, if she wasn't so eager to escape with Ao before any of the villagers came back.

She waved her hands a bit more insistently, bouncing up as best as she could.

Still, he did nothing.

She scowled, it seems that this wasn't going to be a cut and dry process. If she thought about it, she could understand why Ao would be hesitant to pick up some random baby— _especially since all villagers, and thus infants, because who left a baby unattended—besides her that is—_ given his reputation. If she were any typical villager's child, he would probably he _screamed out_ at best about 'cursing their child' and 'trying to turn them into stone'. But, _she_ was the twin of the Blue Dragon! She was hated nearly just as much as them without any abilities to help her out! So, _forgive_ her, and her hormonal undeveloped baby body, for being a bit impatient to see her brother after _months!_

Obviously, she had to take _extreme_ measures.

Putting her hands down— _and ignoring the pain in her palms—_ she rested them against the ground and began to crawl towards Ao. She planned to grab onto his pants leg. She knew he probably wouldn't kick her so—

To her horror, he took a few steps back, his expression and any possible chance she had to figure out what he was thinking hidden behind his mask.

She froze, staring at the new distance in between them. It was so small, and yet _so far_. If only she was in her older body. It wouldn't even be a _thought_ to get to him! To _talk_ to him! To…finally go see _Shin-Ah—_

Unable to hold it back any longer, she began sobbing. Everything seemed _so_ overwhelming right now. Her frustration at apparently being born in a _manga_. Her frustration against the villagers hating her brother and her by retrospect. Her frustration at _being a powerless infant—_

 _All_ of it welled up inside of her, causing her tears to fall seemingly without end. She didn't ask for this, _okay_!? Was it _so much_ to ask for _something_ to right in this damn life!? She _just wanted to see her brother!_ Wanted to grow up with him. Wanted to help him with his pain. Wanted to help Ao and show him that _neither of them_ were monsters. Wanted to _leave_ this gods-forsaken village instead of living in some _hole_ in the ground until Yona finally came in eighteen years!

And, _now_ , there was one of the _two_ people that she wanted to see here right now, _and he wouldn't even let her get close!_

Fueled by her emotions, she felt words form at her mouth.

" _A-Ao_." She whimpered. If she was any less upset, she would have felt victorious at _finally_ saying her first word properly, but she was at the end of her rope here.

She lifted her hands again, physically _pleading_ Ao to help her out. _"Ao_!"

A moment passed and she truly believed that he was going to leave her there when she suddenly heard an irritated _sigh_.

Before she knew what was going on, she felt herself being literally _scooped_ up into warm, muscled arms and being pressed against a bandaged chest. While it was by no means gentle, she found herself leaning into the embrace, relishing the firm grip, _comforting_ grip around her. She hoped to see him turn around and start walking towards wherever his hut was, but she truthfully wasn't surprised to see him approaching her hut.

"Don't go outside if you're going to get yourself _stuck_ , Brat," Came the rough voice of Ao, suddenly. "Those bastards in the village aren't going to go the extra mile to take care of you, so you can't be stupid— _alright_?"

She wondered if he expected a response— _she had, literally, said her first actual proper word just a few minutes ago, after all—_ but he kept his gaze going forward as he quickly made it to her hut. He stepped inside, pausing for a moment— _she wondered what he was doing—_ before going over to the mat where she slept.

He tried to let go of her, no doubt trying to do a quick _in-and-out_ , but she stubbornly held onto the cloth of his shirt. He tried to— _far more gently than she expected he would—_ pry her tiny fingers from himself, but she just grabbed on with the other hand when he succeeded.

He huffed, turning to stare at her from behind his mask. "You're really a _troublesome_ one, aren't you?"

She couldn't resist giving a wide, gaped smile in response, and babbling because she couldn't accurately respond.

To her surprise, she heard another huff, but this one being of laughter. He seemed to roll his eyes beneath his mask, staring down at her with those painted black orbs.

Suddenly, Ao's gaze jerked to the right. She knew that nothing had changed inside of the hut, so it must have meant that he was looking _through_ the walls. When she heard the soft sound of footsteps and voices, she knew that the council meeting must have just finished.

"Got to go, Brat."

This time she didn't resist as he pulled her hands away from him, standing and turning around.

Unwilling to leave it just at that, she called out. " _A-Ao_!"

The man stopped, but he didn't turn around. She supposed that was as good as she was going to get.

" _B-buh bai_!" She struggled over the parting words— _and failed miserably—_ but, from his snort, she thought that he got the message.

With that, he walked out of the hut and she was left alone once more. It was not a moment too soon, because, despite her disappointment at not being brought by Ao to be raised, she had learned some very valuable lessons today. She really _could have_ died if he hadn't happened along— _being out in the sun and unable to move…it would have been bad—_ so she decided to be grateful for that. It would still be some time before she could be reunited with her brother, but, she knew that she had to judge her future movements much more wisely from now on. 

The pain in her palms and legs were tribute to that.

Letting out a yawn, she felt her vision go blurry and she, for the first time, willingly laid down upon the mat below her. It was all too quick before exhaustion claimed her, and she was traveling to the worlds of dreams.

It was later that she wondered how Ao knew what hut was hers. Surely, in such a small village, he knew that it had once belonged to the mother of Seiryuu who had committed suicide?

She got her answer in another month when she accidentally tugged one of her hairs out, and saw that it was _blue_.

o0o0o

 _ **Sadly, no Shin-Ah yet in this one. But this is where inspiration led me, and I admit that I'm happy with the cute moment with Ao as well as the explanation of Chae-Seon's struggles as an infant with memories from another world. Honestly, I get upset when I am stuck in a hospital bed, I wonder how terrible it would be to be in a body that can't even WALK for over a year?**_


End file.
